Stuck in Fairy Tail
by rubyred1234
Summary: Arthur didn't get it. Why would they be transported to a different world and why? Even so the only people he knew with magic were him and Lukas. Matthias,Abel,Lance,and Alfred didn't need to be transported. Heck they weren't even transported they were more like kidnapped. Maybe in due time they'd figure it out but they need to get back home unless 'he' had other plans.
1. Transported

Stuck in Fairy Tail

Arthur Kirkland looked about his surroundings. This place didn't look familiar and wasn't it raining a second ago. The streets were deserted. He shook his head and continued walking only to bump into five others. "Yo Arthur what's up with your country?" He was greeted by Alfred. Matthias was standing next to Lukas. Lance stood next to Abel. "Why are you all here?" Arthur asked. "We were forced to "visit" by Lance." Abel answered while he and Lukas did air quotes around visit. "You weren't at any meetings so we got worried." Lance said. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I told Henry to tell you I was sick." "Never got that message but dude what's with this place." Alfred requoted his question. Arthur shrugged. "Well I'm getting out of here before I die." Matthias turned away and began walking away. "Don't jinx it." Lukas mumbled after the Dane. Lance linked arms with Abel and walked off. "I'm too hot to die." He stated. "You're so vain," Abel said. Arthur turned around and for a brief second saw a pair of light red eyes looking at him. He shuddered not liking the feeling. He turned back around to see Alfred looking at him with a big smile. "You coming or what?"Before the Brit could answer he heard yelling and saw Lance,Abel,Lukas,and Matthias running past them. Arthur froze as he saw a dark shadow heading their way. Alfred saw it and bolted away followed by Arthur. They bumped into Matthias. "Why'd you stop?" Arthur asked. "We're cornered." Lance answered. Another creature was in front of them but this one had a skeleton face. Matthias whipped out his axe. "Wait you carry that with you?" Lukas asked. "I carry this everywhere." "Of course you do." Abel said. Before the three nations could break off into an argument Lance fired a gunshot behind him. "Nice shot but it didn't work.'' Alfred stated. "MY TURN!" Matthias swung his axe but it went straight thru the creature. "We are screwed." Lance said before both creatures wrapped around them.


	2. Meeting Fairy Tail

Stuck in Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

Lucy sighed as Natsu and Gray were arguing again. She honestly didn't know but knowing those two it was probably something really stupid. She looked up and stared at the guild doors. She was tempted to open it for some reason. She followed her instinct and pushed open the guild door. She was surprised to see six guys lying on the floor covered in bruises. "Erza!" She yelled toward the scarlet haired mage. Erza walked over. "We better get them to the infirmary."

"Matthias." The Dane rolled over and snuggled into his blanket. "5 more minutes." He mumbled. A sigh was heard. The bed he was laying on was flipped and he landed with a thud. "Alright I'm up." Matthias stood up and flipped the bed over. The two culprits were Abel and Lance. Matthias studied his surroundings. All three were covered in bandages. "Where's my axe." He asked. "Why are you more worried about that?" Lance asked tossing him his shirt. Matthias was going to answer but Abel stopped him. "Don't answer that." Matthias closed him mouth and followed the three down the stairs while slipping on his shirt. Alfred,Arthur,and Lukas were talking to Erza and thanking Lucy. "So where are we?" Abel asked. The Dutch nation's hair had stop being spiky and now fell in front of his eyes. It was beginning to tick him off. "Fairy Tail a guild in Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore." Lukas casually explained. "Now the most important question out there...where is my axe." Lance and Abel face palmed. "Really?" Lukas shook his head at the Dane tossing him his axe. "So what's the big deal about Fiore?" He asked. "Have you ever heard of this place until just now?" Arthur asked. Matthias shook his head. "Dude it's not like we've been transported to an alternative dimension." Alfred said. Arthur laughed nervously. "That or another world." Lukas added. "What?"Lance stared at the three of them. "Lance calm down and breathe into the paper bag." Alfred handed him a brown bag in which he began breathing into. "Is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked. Abel shrugged not really caring. "So these are your friends. Nice to meet you. I'm Erza." "I'm Matthias." "Abel and that's Lance." A large popping sound was five of them looked at Lance. "I popped the bag Alfred. I POPPED THE DARN BAG!" Abel face palmed and walked away from the person he had raised partially. "Lance calm down." Alfred said. "Calm. Your telling me to be calm. Try being me broski. I'm stuck in another world with 5 douchebags. Yes dude I'm so calm." The two brothers broke off into an argument and somehow they changed the topic into which was better: Ninja or Samurai. Lukas couldn't believe this. Heck no one could. They were the Jones brothers and yes they had gotten the guild involved too. Abel face palmed for the second time that day. He had a feeling he was going to bruise his forehead. "SHUT UP!" Makarov yelled over the noise. "Master these boys claim to be from a different world." Erza explained. Makarov studied the six of them. "If so how did you manage to get here." He asked. "Some shadow creatures with creepy skeleton wings then some idiot decided to shoot their wings and then we fell on the floor tried fighting them but we failed Epically." Arthur explained as they all said epically in sync. "I sort of thought the skeleton wings were cool." Matthias said. "Nobody cares." Abel said. Makarov stared at them for a long time debating whether to believe them. "Nightmares."He said at last. "They are able to travel through time and space only if freed. Apparently they were sent to bring you to whoever freed them." Lukas stood up. "Alright we should probably get looking for a place." He said. Arthur nodded in agreement. "Hold on. Why don't you guys come stay at my place." Lucy offered. "We couldn't that." Lance said. "Yeah we already owe you our lives" Arthur added. "And what kind of hero would I be if I let a damsel do that?" Alfred asked. "An even more crappy one." Abel muttered. "It was rhetorical." Alfred said. "I insist and besides the money you have probably doesn't work here." Lucy said. The boys looked at each other. "Fine." Lukas said. "Dudet we totally owe you." Alfred said. Lance nodded in agreement. Poor Lucy doesn't know what she got herself into.


	3. Singing and joining the guild

Lucy woke up in her bed which was weird seeing as she slept on the couch. _Arthur probably put me here, _the blonde thought while getting up. "We're making pancakes!" She heard Matthias yell. "With apples." Lance asked. "No."Definitely Abel. She walked into the kitchen to see them making breakfast. Mathias was wearing an apron that said kiss the cook. "Morning Lucy!" He gave her a bone crushing hug. Abel waved and Lance gave her a smile. Arthur walked by and greeted her. "Morning love." Alfred hopped on the couch. "Morning dudet!" Lucy smiled."Geesh you guys wake up early." "Yeah we wanted to stop Iggy from cooking." Alfred said. "You git I cook perfectly fine." Arthur snapped. Lukas walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lukas read my apron." Matthias said. Lukas read it and raised an eyebrow. "Your point."He asked. "You know it's custom to follow it." "No it's not." "Yes it is." "Matthias move." "Not until you give me my kiss." Lukas sighed, set down his cup, and began strangling the Dane with the apron. Lucy sweat dropped as the others went back to doing what they were doing completely ignoring the situation. "Is this normal?" she asked. Abel nodded. "Hey Luce let's go on a mission!" Natsu kicked open the door. "I don't know.." She didn't think it wa a good idea to leave these guys alone. "Don't worry about us Lucy. We'll just stop by the guild. I need to talk to your master about something anyway." Arthur said while voicing her thoughts. Lukas stopped strangling Matthias and sat on top of him while drinking his tea. "Alright Natsu let's go." Natsu and happy were now scarfing down pancakes. Lucy sighed and dragged the two out.

Arthur and Lukas turned to look at the four. "Do not I repeat do not do anything remotely stupid." Lukas said. "Don't worry you can rely on the hero." Alfred said. Arthur ignored him."Abel we're relying on you." He stated. Abel nodded. Arthur and Lukas stepped into Makarov's office. Lance sat at the bar and struck a conversation with Mira. "Hey Mira why is there a stage?" Matthias asked. "I sometimes sing up there." Mira answered. "Seriously?I want to sing!" Alfred yelled. "No." Abel replied taking a sip of his drink. Even though they weren't apart of the guild Makarov had made it his responsibility to see that they return home. Besides the guild had taken a liking them. "Aw come on don't be a downer." Lance hit Abel lightly on the shoulder. "Can we Mira?" Matthias asked. "Sure I don't see a problem with it." Mira exited the bar and dimmed the light. She walked up stage as a spotlight appeared on her. "Mira are you singing today?" Someone asked in the crowd. "Not today guys but Lance,Alfred,Matthias, and Abel are so let's give them a round of applause." Abel began choking on his drink. "WHAT!" A round of applause could be heard. Lance hooked up his phone to a speaker system and began dragging him up to the stage. The music started playing something Lance was sure they never heard before. "Oh yeah this song is American!" Abel rolled his eyes already regretting coming and being up here. He was also probatting knowing these three idiots. Lance picked up the microphone and began singing.

**Everybody, yeah**

**Rock your body, yeah**

**Everybody, yeah**

**Rock your body right**

**We are back, alright. **Lance smirked and handed it over to his brother Alfred.

Hey, yeah

Oh my God, we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

Gonna bring the flavor, show you how

Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

**Am I original?**

Yeah

**Am I the only one?**

Yeah

**Am I sexual?**

Yeah

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

_Everybody_

_Yeah_

_Rock your body_

_Yeah_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right_

_Backstreet's back, alright_

_Alright _ The Jones brothers hi-fived and handed it over to Matthias. Half the guild had gotten up and began dancing. Abel face palmed and tried to get off the stage but Lance blocked him. Oh how he wanted to die right then and now.

Now throw your hands up in the air

Wave them around like you just don't care

If you wanna party let me hear you yell

Cuz we got it goin' on again

Yeah

**Am I original**?

_Yeah_

Am I the only one?

_Yeah_

Am I sexual?

**Yeah**

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

_Everybody_

_Yeah_

_Rock your body_

_Yeah_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right_

_We are back, alright_

_Alright _Abel groaned as the microphone was handed over to him. He saw the entire guild dancing and having a good time. He sighed. It's not anyone back home would see him.

_**So everybody, everywhere**_

_**Don't be afraid, don't have no fear**_

_**I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand**_

_**As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again**_

The three boys hi-fived. Abel made a mental note to kill all three.

_Everybody, yeah_

_Rock your body, yeah_

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right _(**rock your body right**)

_Backstreet's back_

_Everybody_ (everybody)

_Yeah _(rock your body)

_Rock your body _(_**everybody**_)

_Yeah_ (**everybody rock your body**)

_Everybody_ (everybody, rock your body)

_Rock your body right _(everybody)

_We are back, alright_

The guild applauded even Lukas and Arthur. Abel turned to look at the three who looked at each other and bolted off the stage. Abel chased them while carrying a chair. Lukas stopped him. "I think you guys did great." Arthur said. Abel glared at him. "We joined the guild." Lukas showed them his light blue guild mark on his hand. "Why?" Lance asked. "To help pay Lucy back and get a house." Arthur answered. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Matthias nodded. "Alright then we'll join to." Alfred said. "You can't. None of you have magic." Lukas said. "That sucks." Lance pouted. He was hoping to be able to join to. Arthur and Lukas shared a look. "Alright let's go back to Lucy's." Matthias cheered. "Yeah I'll give you five seconds to run." Abel began counting down. The three bolted out and a very mad Abel chasing them. Lukas rolled his eyes and Arthur and he walked after them.

**A/N**

**This was probably a filler. I ran out of ideas. So what do you think about them joining the guild and them singing. I felt so bad for Abel. Anywho Bold was Lance,Normal Alfred,Underlined Matthias,Italics everyone,and Bold Italics was Abel. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR FAIRYTAIL!**


End file.
